


博肖短篇 - 直至死亡將我們分開(R，完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 宇宙最野
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 宇宙最野的設定極短，應該算是段子N百年前的坑寫的梗沒開車因為拋錨在高速惹😂😂出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战





	博肖短篇 - 直至死亡將我們分開(R，完)

忘記是由誰起得頭，他們總會在以命相搏的廝殺後，享受倖存的愉悅，軀體交疊。

或許是對雙方又活過一天而感到慶幸，兩人每次見面的做愛，猶如野獸撕咬，讓傷痕纍纍的軀體看上去更加慘不忍睹，但總是火熱淫蕩地讓雙方，像是吸毒般戒不掉這畸形的糾纏。

在王一博用力啃咬上他的上唇時，肖戰是這麼想著。

兩人之間的互相瞭解，體現在兩人做愛時的默契。關上門的瞬間，王一博用力地將對方壓在玄關的走道上，低頭吻住他的唇。

倖存後的慾望總是燒得又急又烈，他們並不知道能否還有下一次見面。

前線的軍人與緝毒警，給不起那句我愛你。

王一博將腿擠入肖戰的雙腿間，已經勃起的性器就這樣抵在雙方的腿根上，隨著脣舌交纏互相磨蹭。

王一博的棒球帽早在這激烈的脣舌交戰中掉落，露出這次端了販毒集團時所留下的傷痕。

肖戰抬手撫上那道傷疤，摩挲著已經摸不出區別的疤痕，像是驕傲地宣誓主權。這個動作猶如點燃這場交媾的引信，雙方的動作突然狂暴了起來。

王一博大力扯開肖戰的襯衫，並迅速地將襯衫連同外套一把脫下，往下順手解開了對方緊身牛仔褲的褲頭；而肖戰則拉開他的工裝背心，雙手探入衣服內，用上勁地撫摸，順著對方結實的腹肌一路到背部。

回應肖戰撩撥的是王一博伸入內褲內揉捏臀瓣的雙手，力量大到足以留下殘虐後的紅痕，但這種疼痛對於生活在槍口下的他們來說，效果如同提升性慾的春藥。

兩人的粗喘交織在安靜的房內格外地明顯。只有這時候，他們才真正屬於彼此；也只有這時候，他們不需要在意國仇家恨、公理正義以及職責義務。

王一博感受著對方手感十足的臀瓣，這使得他的性器更加昂揚，緊繃在衣物的層層束縛裡讓他憋得有些窩火。

發現這點的肖戰將點火的雙手移到他的褲頭，解開後往下一拉，將對方尺寸驚人的性器解放出來。

默契的動作雖小卻足夠取悅王一博，他將肖戰的褲子及內褲一併拽下，對方配合地將阻礙一腳蹬開，表現出只在此時才有的乖順，張開了腿讓王一博能更無礙地用粗糙的牛仔褲持續頂弄他的會陰及囊袋。

「啊……」王一博的撫摸及玩弄讓肖戰舒服地喘息。

此時，王一博托住肖戰渾圓的臀部，一使勁地將對方舉得腳尖離地；而對方也配合地將一雙長腿纏繞住對方精壯的腰身。

兩人依舊激烈地接吻著，肖戰雙臂雙腿緊繞著他，而王一博就這樣托著他，往床走去。

走到床邊，他將全身光裸的肖戰一把摔到床上，而他除了昂揚的性器外，衣著完好。

王一博一反剛才的急躁，慢條斯理地脫起了衣服。

「你的樣子，真夠淫蕩。」他俯視著肖戰，那睥睨的眼神就像在嘲笑他。

但只有肖戰知道，那是王一博獨有的調情方式；而事實上，對他非常有效。

「你不是特別喜歡嗎？」語畢便一腳踩上王一博的陰莖，勉強用腳指腹抵著對方的龜頭，用腳心磨蹭著柱身。

王一博的視線從對方隆起的胸肌，移到結實的腹部，最後到他門戶大開的下體。

火熱地讓肖戰興奮地全身泛起戰慄；和王一博的性愛，總讓他覺得自己還活著。

他們的時間不多，也不知何時即會消逝在哪個隱密的角落。

他們的關係給不起承諾，沒有旭日東昇，只有週而復始燃盡的火花。

完


End file.
